Linkin Park
'Linkin Park – amerykański zespół muzyczny wykonujący szeroko pojętą muzykę rockową. Zespół powstał w 1996 roku w Los Angeles. Historia Pierwotnie Linkin Park nosił nazwę Xero. Mniej więcej w czasie, gdy Chester Bennington odszedł od Grey Daze (obecnie Waterface) i dołączył do LP, odszedł ze składu Mark Wakefield (wokalista), nazwę zespołu chciano zmienić na Hybrid Theory. Idea tej nazwy polegała na zaznaczeniu tego, że Kalifornijczycy grają muzykę nietypową – hybrydę metalu, elektroniki, rapu, itd. Nazwa okazała się jednak zastrzeżona przez inny zespół, chciano uniknąć problemów prawnych, w związku z czym zrezygnowano z niej (choć nie do końca, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak nazwali pierwszy album). Następnie rozważano różne inne nazwy dla zespołu m.in.: 'Clear' (ich ulubiona), 'Probing Lagers', 'Platinum Lotus Foundation', 'Ten PM Stocker' (od ulicy Stocker Street, gdzie mieszkał Mike i gdzie członkowie zespołu mieli próby, jednak ściany mieszkania były bardzo cienkie i o godzinie 10 wieczorem sąsiedzi zaczynali protestować). W końcu zdecydowali się na Lincoln Park (wziętą od Parku Lincolna w Santa Monica, gdzie mieszkał Chester), ale i ta nazwa była już zajęta, przez zespół z Australii, który posiadał już nawet domenę internetową. Ostatecznie, aby nie zmieniać po raz kolejny całkowicie nazwy zespołu, muzycy zmienili ją nieznacznie na Linkin Park. LP nagrał Hybrid Theory EP, jednak płyta nie została wydana oficjalnie, nagrano jedynie 1000 kopii. Można było ją dostać w późniejszym okresie jedynie przez Linkin Park Underground. Pierwszym nagranym kawałkiem była piosenka And One. Zespół wydał też płytę Hybrid Theory Demos, zawierającą dema piosenek z Hybrid Theory EP oraz Hybrid Theory. Zespół oficjalnie zadebiutował w 2000 płytą Hybrid Theory. Phoenix nie udzielał się na tej płycie, choć napisał do niej parę tekstów, zastąpił go wtedy Scott Koziol, który już na żadnej innej płycie się nie udzielał. Wiadomo tylko, że Phoenix w tym czasie studiował i nie miał czasu na grę. Producentem płyty był wówczas Don Gilmore. Zawarte na Hybrid Theory piosenki zostały w wersji zremiksowanej umieszczone później (latem 2002 r.) na płycie Reanimation, co zostało uznane przez krytykę za typowy przykład „odcinania kuponów”. Ich następna płyta – Meteora wydana 24 marca 2003 r. – mimo, że zawierała zaledwie 36 minut materiału, została przyjęta ciepło przez fanów, jak i krytyków. Zadebiutowała na pierwszych miejscach w 14 krajach: USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Słowenii, Japonii, Niemczech, Hiszpanii, we Włoszech, Chile, Australii, Indonezji, Irlandii, na Tajwanie, w Norwegii oraz Szwajcarii. Wydany przez nich album koncertowy w listopadzie 2003 – Live in Texas, mający przełamać stereotyp tej grupy jako mistrzów studia a amatorów sceny, nie jest jednoznacznie oceniany. 30 listopada 2004 roku zespół wraz z Jay-Z stworzył album mash-up Collision Course, stworzony dzięki brytyjskiemu programowi Mash-up, który chcąc zacierać granice wśród różnych gatunków muzycznych remiksuje utwory bardzo różnych wykonawców. Jay-Z, zapytany o to z kim chce w programie współpracować, odpowiedział Linkin Park. Tym sposobem powstał utwór Numb/Encore, zarówno Linkin Park jak i Jay-Z byli nim tak zafascynowani, że postanowili go wydać. Początkowo miał wyjść tylko singel Numb/Encore, jednak współpraca poszła na tyle dobrze, że wydali w końcu całą płytę EP. Jay-Z do dzisiaj jest przyjacielem zespołu (np. został później producentem płyty Mike'a Shinody The Rising Tied). W 2005 zespół oficjalnie „odpoczywał”, jednak na początku roku Mike Shinoda zapowiedział powstanie nowego zespołu hip-hopowego Fort Minor, gdyż jak powiedział tęsknił za swoimi korzeniami. 22 listopada wydał płytę The Rising Tied. W tym samym roku również Chester Bennington powiadomił o powstawaniu swojego solowego projektu, Dead By Sunrise, zostanie nagrana na nim albumowa wersja The Morning After. 14 maja 2007 roku odbyła się premiera nowej płyty – Minutes to Midnight. Zespół twierdził, że będzie to najlepsza z dotychczasowo wydanych płyt zespołu i zatrze wszelkie stereotypy na ich temat. Producentami są Mike i Rick Rubin. Premiera pierwszego singla („What I've Done”) odbyła się 2 kwietnia. Teledysk nakręcony został na kalifornijskich pustyniach, reżyserem teledysku ponownie jest Joseph Hahn. W marcu 2007 roku Linkin Park zagrał sześć utworów dla AOL Sessions. Można zobaczyć zespół grający na żywo trzy nowe piosenki („What I've Done”, „No More Sorrow”, „Given Up”) i trzy z poprzednich płyt („In the End”, „Faint”, „Breaking the Habit”). „What I've Done” i nagrany przez Mike'a Shinodę i Styles of Beyond utwór Second to None zostały wykorzystane w filmie „Transformers” z 2007 roku („Second to None” wyłącznie na potrzeby tej produkcji, choć występuje w niej tylko jedno zdanie z piosenki). Linkin Park dostał nagrodę w kategorii „Najlepszy zespół” na MTV Europe Music Awards w 2007 r. 4 maja album Minutes to Midnight wyciekł do Internetu, a został wydany dziesięć dni później. Drugim singlem z albumu Minutes to Midnight jest „Bleed It Out”. Trzecim natomiast „Shadow of the Day”. Czwartym singlem z Minutes to Midnight jest „Given Up”. Piątym i ostatnim singlem jest „Leave Out All the Rest”, który trafił do ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Zmierzch. Utwór „Given Up” został wykorzystany w zapowiedzi filmu Crank 2: High Voltage. Singiel „New Divide” trafił do ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Transformers: Zemsta upadłych. Mike Shinoda zaznaczył, że „New Divide” nie ma nic wspólnego z nowym albumem, którego współproducentem jest Rick Rubin. 19 lutego 2010 roku, swą premierę miał nowy utwór LP pod tytułem „Not Alone”, w związku z akcją fundacji zespołu Music For Relief „Download To Donate For Haiti”. Dochody z akcji (200 tys. dolarów – stan na 6 kwietnia 2010) trafią do ofiar styczniowego trzęsienia ziemi w Haiti. W akcji oprócz Linkin Park udział wzięli artyści tacy jak: Slash, Beth Hart, Kenna, Peter Gabriel, Alanis Morissette, Lupe Fiasco, Hoobastank, The All-American Rejects, Enrique Iglesias i Dave Matthews Band. Utwór „Not Alone” w krótkim czasie dorobił się teledysku. 30 kwietnia 2010 roku odbyła się premiera gry na iPhone'y, iPody Touch i iPady zatytułowanej „8-Bit Rebelion” wyprodukowanej przez Linkin Park, której wydawcą jest Artificial Life. Po przejściu gry w nagrodę będzie można usłyszeć utwór „Blackbirds”, który jest b-sidem z albumu Minutes to Midnight z 2007 roku. 9 lipca 2010 roku zespół ogłosił konkurs pod nazwą „Linkin Park Featuring You”, który polegał na zmiksowaniu fragmentu utworu „The Catalyst”. Uczestnicy mieli do dyspozycji 5 materiałów udostępnionych przez zespół (fragment wokalu, fragment zagrany na pianinie, keyboardzie, perkusji klasycznej oraz elektrycznej). Zwycięzcą konkursu został Polak, Czesław (NoBrain) ze Świdnicy. 2 Sierpnia nastąpiła premiera pierwszego singla z nowej płyty, „The Catalyst”. 13 września 2010 roku miała premiera nowej płyty zatytułowanej „A Thousand Suns”. Płyta, tak jak jej poprzedniczka („Minutes to Midnight”), napotkała się z mieszanymi reakcjami fanów. 7 listopada 2010 roku zespół pojawił się na gali rozdania nagród EMA (Europe Music Awards) w Madrycie i odebrali na niej nagrodę w kategorii – Najlepszy Wykonawca Koncertowy. Natomiast rok później 6 listopada 2011 roku w Dublinie w kategorii Najlepszy wykonawca rockowy oraz powtórzyli ten sukces, zgarniając EMA dla najlepszego wykonawcy rockowego w 2012 roku we Frankfurcie. 16 kwietnia 2012 roku opublikowany został singiel zespołu pod tytułem „Burn It Down” promujący album pod tytułem Living Things. Linkin Park ujawnił również datę wydania krążka, który na sklepowych półkach pojawił się 25 czerwca 2012 roku (26 czerwca w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Utwory „Lies Greed Misery” i „Castle of Glass” z tej właśnie płyty, zostały użyte w grze firmy EA, „Medal of Honor: Warfighter”. 29 października 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiego albumu z remixami Recharged, który był promowany singlem „A Light That Never Comes” nagrany z Steve'm Aokim. Produkcją ponownie zajął się Rick Rubin, jednak tym razem dołączył do niego również Mike Shinoda. Niecały rok później grupa powróciła z szóstym studyjnym albumem „The Hunting Party”, promowanym między innymi przez nagranie „Until It's Gone”. Dotychczasową dyskografię grupy kończy album One More Light, wydany 19 maja 2017 roku. W ramach promocji albumu Linkin Park dał kilkanaście koncertów w Europie, między innymi w Polsce podczas Impact Festival. Pierwszym singlem został utwór „Heavy” nagrany w duecie z Kiiarą. 20 lipca 2017, kilka miesięcy po śmierci przyjaciela artysty Chrisa Cornella, który w tym dniu obchodziłby urodziny, wokalista zespołu Chester Bennington popełnił samobójstwo poprzez powieszenie się. Niefortunnie, w tym samym dniu pojawił się teledysk do utworu „Talking to Myself”, który kilka dni później został oficjalnie wydany jako singiel. Po tym zdarzeniu grupa Linkin Park odwołała pozostałą część trasy koncertowej, planowaną od 27 lipca 2017 w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Japonii. Ostatnim, symbolicznym singlem został tytułowy utwór „One More Light”, który był wykonywany przez Benningtona podczas europejskich koncertów z dedykacją dla Chrisa Cornela. 12 października 2017 opublikowano odcinek Carpool Karaoke z udziałem Linkin Park - Chestera, Mike'a i Joe - oraz Ken Jeonga. Na życzenie rodziny Benningtona oraz zespołu nagranie pojawiło się bezpłatnie na profilu społecznościowym Facebook grupy. Odcinek był nagrywany 14 lipca 2017 roku. 27 października odbył się pierwszy koncert Linkin Park od czasu śmierci Chestera Benningtona. Koncert trwał ponad trzy godziny. Członkowie postawili głównie na współpracę z innymi artystami, choć znalazło się miejsce na wykonania w okrojonym składzie, w tym debiut nowego utworu zatytułowanego „Looking For An Answer”, którego wykonawcą jest Mike Shinoda. 15 grudnia tego samego roku, aby uczcić śmierć zmarłego wokalisty, zespół wydał album One More Light Live, który zawiera utwory zarejestrowane podczas letniej trasy koncertowej. W skład tej płyty wchodzi większość utworów z albumu One More Light oraz znane single zespołu. Historia udziałów Kategoria: Artyści Kategoria: Zwycięzcy